1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a flexible, multi-walled tubing assembly and fittings suitable for vapor impermeable, corrosive liquid applications, and more particularly, to such an assembly with plain and barbed fittings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Tubing assemblies that provide fluid communication from one tube to another are used in many applications, such as plumbing for hydraulics, oil, or gas, for example. It is also desirable to have a tubing assembly that is flexible in order to be adapted to various applications. Furthermore, it is desirable for the tubing assembly to provide structural rigidity, because a pliable tubing assembly can develop kinks which obstruct flow through the tubing assembly. Additionally, it is desirable for the tubing assembly to maintain a good seal.
It is also desirable to have a tubing assembly that can be easily assembled and connected to other tubes, fittings, or assemblies. Conventional tubing assemblies often require crimping or tooling or other secondary operations to assemble. Further, it is also difficult to find tubing assemblies that maintain a seal while being easy to assemble and apply to a particular application.
Flow cell batteries, for example, include various tubings for the transport of electrolytic fluids (e.g., a catholyte and an anolyte) into and out of the various cells of the batteries. For example, both a catholyte and an anolyte liquid are flowed through each individual cell from holding tanks. In some embodiments, the electrolytes are solutions of Fe and Cr compounds with Cl in hydrochloric acid, and gasses may form as a result of parasitic reactions. Therefore, the tubing assemblies in such systems should be corrosion resistant not only to liquids (e.g., hydrochloric acid), but also be impermeable to gasses (e.g., hydrogen, helium, and hydrochloric acid vapor).
Therefore, there is a need for better tubing assemblies for various applications.